Personal computing devices are ubiquitous in modern society. Many users of personal computing devices prefer to have their personal computing device on them at all times, including when exercising or during other vigorous activity. Indeed, such a computing device may be critical to a particular exercise or routine as an instructional or tracking tool. It is not surprising then that users of personal computing devices are using them during rigorous activity more and more.
The attention of a user may be focused away from a personal computing device during exercise, such as on a jogging route or a breathing routine and other actions of the user may inhibit the user's coordination or attention to the device. Still, the user may find it necessary to view the device during a routine and thus may handle the device while distracted. Thus, it may be more likely that a user fumbles, mishandles, or drops their personal computing device during exercise. Accordingly, apparatuses and methods for preventing such mishandling are necessary.